project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Totem Wishiwashi/SM
Overview Totem Wishiwashi is the Totem Pokemon of Brooklet Hill on Akala Island. It is the second Totem Pokemon you will fight in the main story. The Totem Wishiwashi enters battle at +1 Defense thanks to its Totem Aura. It is at level 20, meaning that it will be fought in its School Forme. It holds a Sitrus Berry and knows Water Gun, Growl, Soak, and Rain Dance. Furthermore, it can summon two Ally Pokemon: a level 18 Wishiwashi (Solo Forme) which knows Helping Hand, Faint Attack, Aqua Ring, and Brine, and a level 18 Alomomola which knows Helping Hand, Double Slap, Heal Pulse, and Water Gun. Upon defeating the Totem Wishiwashi, Trial Captain Lana will reward you with a Waterium Z, 10 Dive Balls, and a Fishing Rod. You will also receive Lapras Paddle shortly before challenging the Totem. Tips for beating Totem Wishiwashi and its allies * Critical hits help a lot in this fight: With bulk of 45/130/135, Wishiwashi is not to be sneered at defensively, especially since it already enters battle with a Defense boost. That is why you can carefully manipulate the crit system using a couple of items. On the Paniola Ranch, you can earn a free Scope Lens for fighting a Tauros, and in Paniola Town, you receive a Dire Hit from Hau. By using both of those items, you can guarantee a critical hit with every single attack as long as you do not switch out. These crits will break through the Defense boosts and can make the fight a lot easier. * Manipulate Wishiwashi's ally summons: The Totem summons its allies based on its current HP - if Totem Wishiwashi is above half health, it will summon its Solo Forme friend, while if it is below half, it will summon the Alomomola. It is recommended to let it summon the Solo Forme Wishiwashi before you do any damage that can bring it below half, and leave that one ally alive, because base 20/25 offensive stats won't do terribly much to your own Pokemon, while the Alomomola has enough bulk to take a few attacks, remove status conditions from the Totem, and even heal it with Heal Pulse. * Soak is a blessing and a curse: The Totem Wishiwashi knows Soak, which will turn your own Pokemon into a pure Water-type. This can be both good and bad. It's bad because you will likely lose STAB on your attacks, cutting some of the damage you can do against the Wishiwashi. However, because you're a Water-type now, you will be able to resist every attack thrown at you in the fight barring Solowashi's Faint Attack. * Bring a Special Attacker: Unless you're using the Critical Hit Manipulation method described in point one, Totem Wishiwashi can use Growl to seriously cripple the amount of damage you do it by physical attacks. By using a Special Attacker, you'll be able to work around Growl as well as the Defense drops. Just make sure it's not weak to rain-boosted Water Guns coming off of base 140 Special Attack. * X-Items - use them!: In addition to the Dire Hit received from Hau, it's probably a good idea to take an X-Sp. Def. to the fight. Since Generation 7 buffed it so that X-Items boost stats by two stages, using a single boost will enable you to survive those admittedly-powerful Water Guns. Good Pokémon to Use * Grass-types/Dartrix - A natural resistance to Water-type attacks as well as super effective moves make Grass-types a natural enemy to the Totem Wishiwashi. I specifically say Dartrix because of its decent stats for that point, as well as natural access to Razor Leaf, which, with its high critical hit ratio, means that you don't even need to hold a Scope Lens - you can drop a Dire Hit for those permacrits on Razor Leaf and leave its item slot open for something like Leftovers or a Sitrus Berry. Other ones such as Steenee work, although Dartrix has the best stats for the fight. * Electric-types/Magnemite - Essentially the same as Grass-types, minus the Water-type resistance (although if the Totem Wishiwashi uses Soak, that problem is taken care of). Magnemite is the best candidate from this typing purely because of its Special Attack stat, meaning that Totem Wishiwashi's aura won't have any affect on your attacks. You should also be able to find the Charge Beam TM before the fight, allowing you to potentially further Magnemite's impact on Wishiwashi and its allies by maximizing Special Attack. Category:Alola Category:Totem Pokemon Category:Boss Fights